Ouvrir les Yeux
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Bonjour, c'est ma première fic pour cette série. J'aime les trucs émouvants, j'en suis addict, donc... Ici, j'explique ma vision des choses après l'épisode "la récolte". Ce qu'a vécu Ianto là bas, c'est ce qui va lui permettre de s'ouvrir enfin pour libérer sa peine.


Titre : **Ouvrir les yeux.**

**OOO**

« Ianto ? » Appela Jack en sourcillant d'étonnement, « qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? »

Ianto était en train d'astiquer la machine à café. Il s'afférait avec une extrême minutie, alors que celle-ci n'en avait nullement besoin. Les gestes du Gallois était vif, rapide, quoi qu'un peu inutile. A bien y réfléchir, Jack se disait que le comportement du Galois était pour le moins étrange. Le jeune homme ressemblait à un maniaque obsessionnelle, témoignant son angoisse par une activité totalement inutile. D'ailleurs, Ianto était si concentré à sa tâche qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de son patron. Il ressemblait à un automate, dénué d'une âme. La métaphore troubla Jack et il se décida à intervenir pour la deuxième fois.

« Ianto ? » Essaya Jack. Mais le Galois ne répondait pas, alors il s'avança plus prêt, posant une main sur l'épaule de son collègue, « laisse cette machine en paix, elle est assez propre ! Tu ne trouves pas ?! »

Le brun réagit de manière impulsive, rejetant la main de Jack comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Jack recula, en levant les paumes en l'air, manifestant qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal. Ianto l'observa l'air un peu confus, puis le brun reprit son activité agissant comme si Jack n'était jamais intervenu.

Jack était très inquiet à présent. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec le serveur de café. Jack n'avait pas à se torturer l'esprit pour comprendre d'où lui venait cette étrange attitude. Ianto n'arrivait pas à se remettre du décès de Lisa, ensuite il avait expliqué à Jack qu'il ressentait de la culpabilité d'être attiré par lui alors que sa fiancée venait tout juste de mourir, et ce matin même, il s'était fait tabasser à coup de bat de baseball par une bande de malade cannibale. Le dernier point était certainement la goutte de trop, et la psyché de Ianto venait d'enclencher le pilote automatique. Jack se demandait ce qu'il devait faire pour que Ianto reprenne ses esprits. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment l'aborder sans le braquer, mais il n'eut pas à y réfléchir longtemps. Ianto se mit à parler.

« Je veux qu'elle reste propre ! » Le ton de sa voix était sec. A priori, on aurait pu penser qu'il était en colère, mais Jack reconnaissait la tension chez son protéger. A nouveau, Jack le regardait sans trop savoir ce qu'il devait faire ou dire. Il ne voulait pas brusquer le brun, mais il tenait absolument à le sortir de sa transe. Il tenait trop à lui pour le laisser dans cet état, et le voir ainsi lui fendait le cœur.

Jack n'aurait pas dû se sentir si impliqué pour la santé de son ami. Depuis le début de leur rencontre, Jack s'était promis de ne pas dépasser l'attirance physique. Mais à force de lutter, ça avait dérapé en partie de jambes en l'air sporadiques. Il n'avait pas essayé d'y résisté bien longtemps, se disant qu'à présent la limite à ne pas franchir serait celle des sentiments. Mais voilà qu'il s'inquiétait pour le jeune homme. Et, à franchement parler, Jack se disait que c'était de son devoir. Le jeune homme vivait en solitaire, personne ne veillait sur lui. Alors, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Jack s'octroya ce rôle sans s'en rendre compte, parceque ses sentiments amplifiaient sans qu'il n'y prenne garde. Plus d'une fois il avait refoulé un éclair de lucidité, mais à présent, il ne pouvait plus le nier. Il aimait Ianto, et le voir dans cet état lui brisait le cœur.

« Ca me fait du mal de te voir comme ça… » Lui dit simplement Jack, se montrant honnête. L'inquiétude pesait sur ses épaules, et la compassion qu'il ressentait pour le jeune faisait briller les yeux. Le timbre chaud et rassurant de sa voix chemina lentement jusqu'au subconscient du jeune homme.

Ianto s'arrêta de frotter la machine, pour observer ses mains. Il se sentait tout à coup ridicule d'avoir agît comme un hystérique. Dieu sait qu'il fallait du self-contrôle pour travailler à Torchwood. Et il se disait qu'il venait simplement de prouver à Jack qu'il n'avait pas les tripes pour faire partie de leur équipe. Une boule lui obstrua la gorge, ramenant le flot d'angoisse qu'il avait essayé d'oublier en s'attaquant à la machine à café. Monsieur Jones ne voulait plus penser à rien, il essayait juste d'oublier sans pouvoir y parvenir. La seule façon qu'il avait de ne pas être hanté par des images désobligeantes, c'était de s'occuper. Mais il comprit rapidement que la machine ne lui serait plus d'une très grande utilité. Alors, il se retourna pour s'avancer d'un pas assuré vers Jack. Il attrapa le visage de son patron sans ménagement, de ses deux mains, pour l'attirer vers le sien et l'embrasser. Jack ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, et donc il écarquilla les yeux, se laissant envahir par la langue de Ianto. Dans un premier temps, surpris, Jack oublia bien vite pourquoi il était là de prime abord, se laissant totalement submergé par l'attirance qu'il avait pour son employé. Il rendit son baiser à Ianto, reprenant le dessus puisque c'était dans sa nature.

Ianto se montra bien vite entreprenant, baladant ses mains sur le dos de Jack. Leur baiser se transforma en fièvre, et l'employé s'empressa de retirer les bretelles de son patron. Ensuite, il s'attaqua au bouton du pantalon pour l'ouvrir, n'oubliant pas d'ouvrir la fermeture éclair du pantalon. Jack n'avait jamais vu Ianto aussi entreprenant, et quel ne fut pas son étonnement quand il sentit la main de ce dernier attraper son sexe déjà bien érigé. A bout de souffle, il détacha ses lèvres de celles du jeune homme pour le regarder dans les yeux. Jack avait déjà vu toutes sortes d'expressions dans son existence, et celle de Ianto n'avait rien de commun avec celle de quelqu'un d'excité par la situation. Pour en être sûre, il le plaqua contre le mur, et s'agenouilla en face du jeune homme, laissant ses mains descendre lentement jusqu'à son pantalon. Rien ne venait déformer la pièce de tissus, même quand il ouvrit le pantalon, même quand il sortit le sexe de son amant. Jack releva les yeux vers ceux de Ianto, qui évita son regard en rejetant la tête en arrière, haletant.

Le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à oublier le cauchemar qu'il avait vécu, ni même à effacer la peur qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt dans la journée. Le cœur battant, il sentit ses paupières le brûler. Il serra fermement les yeux. Il ne voulait pas craquer.

Jack continua, se disant que Ianto avait besoin d'être stimulé. Il saisit le sexe de son amant pour le mettre dans sa bouche. Ianto gémit, le cœur proche de l'explosion. Il n'y arrivait pas. Rien ne pouvait le faire oublier. Pas même Jack. La gorge noyée des larmes qu'il ravalait, Ianto finit par souffler, « Je n'y arrive pas… »

C'était presque un murmure, et Jack n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu. Il s'arrêta pour de nouveau dévisager son amant. Son visage était rouge des émotions qu'il contenait, des larmes avaient réussis à percer la barrière de ses yeux hermétiquement fermés. Jack l'avait bien deviné, Ianto n'était pas en condition pour ce genre de pratique à l'instant. Sa cage thoracique montait et redescendait à une vitesse alarmante. « J'y arrive pas, » dit-il à nouveau, oppressé.

Ianto se sentait mal. Il n'était pas digne d'être dans l'équipe du capitaine, et en prime il était le pire des amants. Tout s'écroulait, il perdait tout ce qui le tenait encore à la vie. Jack se releva pour faire face à Ianto qui gardait les paupières obstinément fermées. « Ianto ? » L'appela Jack.

« Je suis désolé, » souffla le brun qui céda finalement aux larmes.

« Viens ici, » lui dit Jack en le tirant dans ses bras, et l'autre de murmurer inlassablement, « j'y arrive pas… » A oublier, à ne plus culpabiliser, à faire son deuil, à ne plus avoir mal. Et il avait si mal, une plaie gigantesque qui ne cessait de saigner, encore et encore. Une plaie qu'il essayait de refermer parfois, quand il s'abandonnait à Jack. Il s'était vite laissé prendre au piège, en succombant à ce qu'il ressentait, mais à chaque fois qu'il allait trop loin avec son amant, il finissait par prendre la fuite. Il n'avait jamais passé une nuit entière avec son capitaine. Il n'avait jamais osé s'abandonner dans les bras de son amant, s'y endormir pour pouvoir enfin trouver la paix. Il pensait ne pas le mériter. Alors, à chaque fois, il se rhabillait et il laissait son capitaine, traumatisant un peu plus la plaie qu'il voulait panser.

Harkness le savait perdu, et il avait bien conscience qu'il était le seul capable de pouvoir changer les choses. Et il était enfin prêt à soutenir Ianto, car il avait fini par comprendre qu'il l'aimait.

**FIN**


End file.
